


flag football

by knightnox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: foreman and taub watch a football game
Relationships: Eric Foreman/Chris Taub
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	flag football

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas heres some porn

taub let his mind wander, against the warm solid heat of foreman's body, the lights turned off but the room still well lit by the football game on the tv screen. two college teams he couldn't remember the names of were battling it out on the field, smashing into each other like it was their job. taub snuggled a bit closer to foreman as the ball was launched halfway across down the grass, flanked by men in both teams legging it.

he thought about his own college, med school. if there was a sports team, he was too busy working himself to death to notice. his roommates were nice, though, very nice. travis was his first sexual encounter with another man. well, encounter, more like travis would insult everything about him and taub would wait until he left the dorm to run to the bathroom and jerk off. it was a stressful four years. 

taub squirmed against foreman, arousal coiling tightly in his guts. he slowly slide his groin against foreman's leg, the friction making him whimper involuntarily. the other man glanced at him, with an unsurprised look. 

"football's that exciting to you?" he said with a smirk.

"just thinking about- hah..- stuff." taub twitched his hips forward and back again, sending pleasure up his nerves. 

"can i..?" 

"just don't get your mess on me." foreman grumbled, sending a warning glare at taub, who whined and began working his erection over the silk fabric of foreman's shorts. it wasn't nearly enough, and his dick was blocked by three layers of fabric too many.

taub's mind searched for anything, any fantasy to spend this along. he thought of house towering over him, glaring with those piercing blue eyes of his, calling him all sorts of disgusting things. he thought of being tied down to a hospital bed and being fucked by anyone who happened to come along, nothing more than a flesh rod to be used. 

taub grunted in frustration, his cock ached, but grinding against foreman wasn't helping his cause. he turned over onto his back and shoved his hand down his undies, shifting them down a bit. 

foreman, however, was busy watching the game, having ignored his partner's issue. he was only reminded of the other man jerking off right next to him when the sounds of manly sports was drowned out by taub's desperate moans and grunts, and wet skin. 

foreman rolled his eyes and swallowed the other man's noises in a kiss, which made him shudder and convulse, he was close. 

with a choked groan, white hot ecstasy flooded taubs brain, and splattered all over his chest and stomach. he panted heavily, one hand still coaxing the last few drops out. 

a napkin was thrown on his face and he groaned again, his limbs felt like styrofoam and lead at the same time.


End file.
